Technical Field
The present invention is a portable electronic device, and is particularly a portable electronic device having a magnetic element.
Related Art
Due to the popularization of mobile networks, the features required by consumers of portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly improved. A light, thin, short, and small notebook computer is commercially available, but since a keyboard module is still of a certain thickness, further reduction of the thickness of the notebook computer is limited.
Since touch technology continues to advance and network browsing and search operations do not of the require the typing of many characters for an extended duration, a tablet computer without a keyboard module has gradually become popular on the market and even has a trend of replacing the conventional notebook computer. However, when many characters must be typed, the tablet computer without a keyboard module still causes inconvenience to a user.
In order to solve the problem that inputting characters in the tablet computer is not quick enough, various tablet computers with a keyboard module externally connected in a wireless or wired manner are commercially available. In this way, when only the network browsing function needs to be executed, an interface of the tablet computer may be used; when many characters must be typed, the interface is combined with the keyboard module.
Currently, when the tablet computer on the market is combined with the keyboard module, the keyboard module enables the tablet computer to stand and incline at an angle, to provide a good angle of view for the user. However, the binding strength of the tablet computer and the keyboard module is often insufficient, resulting in a situation that the tablet computer and the keyboard module are easily separated from each other.